Dark Love A Klaus Mikaelson Love Story
by MeganMay16
Summary: She's broken. He's broken too. She's ignored by most. He's feared by all. She's good. He's bad. They warned them to stay away from each other. But they didn't listen. She's perfect for him. He's perfect for her. Nobody wants her around him. Nobody wants him around her. The entire world is against them. But they don't care. It's a Dark Love.
1. Summary

Summary

Cassandra Barton is an 18 year old girl living in the small town of Mystic Falls. Cassandra, or Cass as most people call her, always comes second to the precious doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. Everybody ignores her...everybody except her best friends Damon Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood. Damon and Tyler are the only ones who truly sees Cass is and she's grateful for that. She's happy to know that she has two people by her side no matter what happens.

So when the Original Hybrid himself decides to come back to the small town of Mystic Falls, suddenly all eyes are now on Cass. The Big and Bad Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, actually has a heart that seems to suddenly belong to Cass and nobody likes that. Especially Damon and Tyler who sees Cass slowly fall for the monster who they know will hurt her in the end.

But what can anybody do to separate the pair who seem to do everything they can to get closer to each other?


	2. 1: Senior Prank Night Gone Wrong

**A/N-**

**1) The actress who will play Cassandra or Cassie is Phoebe Tonkin.**

**2) This story will start at episode 3x05**

**3) This story will be loosely based on the show's timeline. I will add major events that I see necessary to the story and its progression.**

**4) There will be Elena Gilbert slander because I kind of don't like her and Cassie really doesn't like her. So, if I offend you I'm sorry but that is just how my character has to be for the story to go the way I see.**

**I hope you guys like the story and thanks for reading my rant.  
><strong>

1: Senior Prank Night Gone Wrong

Cassie looked around her room, that was in complete disarray, in a panic. She was going to Senior Prank Night tonight and she couldn't find anything in her small bedroom in her one bedroom apartment. She was trying to find clothes that she was going to wear, her jewelry that she took off for her small nap, and her miscellaneous things that she absolutely needed to have.

For about five minutes, Cassie was searching her room before finally deciding on an outfit that was simple yet something she would definitely wear. She quickly changed out of her dark navy blue pajama set and tossed that into her room, yet another thing that she needed to pick up sooner or later, and hopped into the shower. Cassie quickly washed her body, not bothering with her dark brown hair, and got out of the shower, drying herself off.

She quickly dressed herself, putting her phone into her back pocket, before she rushed down the stairs of her two story home and out the door, hoping into her 2011 silver Dodge Charger R/T and drove off to the school. Once she got there, she parked and got out of her beloved car immediately and walked up and into the school. She walked through the hallways to get to the gym where she saw kids setting it up with cups all around. Cassie just smirked to herself as she went and helped.

Only a few minutes later did she heard a voice call out, "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." Cassie groaned, turning around only to pause. Her forest green eyes had laid upon the man, who her best friend Damon Salvatore warned her about, gripping Elena Gilbert's arm tightly.

Every fiber of Cassie's being told her to run and get help but she wasn't listening to the voice in her head. And apparently she wasn't listening to Klaus talk either because by the time that she had zoned back in she caught, "...beat her to death. Understood?"

Cassie saw Elena look up at Klaus pleadingly, telling him, "Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena's voice grated on Cassie's nerves as she had always disliked the brown haired girl.

"Oh, come on love, of course I do." She heard Klaus say, his British accent prominent as it made Cassie shiver at the intensity of it.

"Klaus," Cassie's voice, strong and commanding, called out, grabbing the attention of the four people. "this doesn't have to get bloody." Cassie was truly referring to Dana and Chad as she could care less about the 'precious doppelganger' whom Cassie wanted to kill herself.

Klaus just stood there and smirked at the brave, young girl standing only a couple yards away from them. "But where's the fun in that, love?"

Cassie's green eyes narrowed at the hybrid that stood in front of her. "You're an ass." Cassie stated without much hesitation, not really thinking about what she was saying before it came out of her mouth.

Klaus just chuckled loudly and darkly before using his vampire speed to get behind Cassie, which frightened her. She jumped and turned around to see that Klaus was in close proximity to her and she didn't like the closeness. "What's your name, love?"

"Cassie." The dark brunette girl responded rather quickly.

Klaus nodded his head, starting at the brave girl in front of him who seemed to capture his attention at the speed of light. "Well, Cassie," Klaus grabbed her arm and used his speed to place her right next to Elena, "join the party."

Cassie glared at Elena for just a second before she turned and looked to see that Dana was still on one foot, which she had taken little notice before of.

"Keep it up." Klaus told Dana as she struggled to stay on one foot without falling.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, pausing before she continued to question the man. "What did you do to him?"

Cassie stood silent, watching the two as Klaus responded. "Stefan's on a time out." Klaus said frank, not sparing a glance at the two girls.

There was a sudden sound that caused Elena and Cassie to snap their heads in the direction of the gym door which opened to reveal Bonnie and Matt.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena shouted loudly, causing Cassie to flinch as her ears were in close proximity to Elena's big mouth.

Klaus turned around and smirked, using his vampire speed to be behind Bonnie much like he had done to Cassie only a minute prior, eliciting the same response from Bonnie as he got from Cassie. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Klaus looked over Bonnie's shoulder to look at Dana. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Dana collapsed to the floor as Chad helped her down. Klaus turned his attention back to Bonnie with a look on his face that Cassie couldn't decipher. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

Bonnie looked like she was looking death straight in the face as she answered, "That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Cassie rolled her eyes silently as the dark skinned girl was putting her life on the line once again for Elena that had her nearly killed twice in order to save her life.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus explained to the shaken up witch standing in front of him.

The gym door opened again, prompting the turning of Matt's head in the direction with everybody's attention, except for Klaus, turning to the two entering people. It was Rebekah, Klaus's younger sister, entering with Tyler, Cassie's other best friend whom she considered a brother.

"Get off of me!" Tyler grunted, trying to break free of the blonde's tight grip as Cassie's body tensed at the sight of her other best friend struggling in her grip.

"Hush now." She told him through her teeth.

Klaus motioned behind him in the general direction of his sister. "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah." Rebekah stopped in front of everybody with a smirk on her face as Elena and Cassie silently gasped at the sight of Tyler being held down by her. "Word of warning... She can be quite mean."

Rebekah's face scrunched up in disgust at her brother for saying that about her. "Don't be an ass." Her British accent was strong, as strong as her brother's, as she threw Tyler into Klaus' arms.

"Leave him alone!" Cassie shouted at the hybrid that was grabbing her best friend by the collar, scared for his life.

"I'm going to make this very simple..." Klaus dragged Tyler deeper into the gym before stopping and turning around to face the seemingly growing crowd. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus bit his wrist and shoved it in Tyler's mouth, making him drink it no matter how much Tyler struggled.

"Get off him!" Cassie yelled at Klaus, though it was ignored like last time. Cassie was about to run up to Klaus when she saw Tyler give a slight shake of his head, silently telling Cassie with his eyes not to do something entirely stupid like she was planning to do. So she stopped for her friend's sake, still torn at what she should do.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie," Klaus said, looking at the witch. "And for Tyler's sake...you better hurry."

Klaus snapped Tyler's neck quickly, letting his body drop to the floor as Cassie screamed out, "Tyler!" as she watched him fall to the ground, covering up Elena's gasp though you could clearly see it on her face. Everybody's eyes went wide, staring down at their dead friend as Klaus just smiled at the sight. Cassie started to cry after a few seconds, instantly being comforted by Matt (somebody who Cassie would be last to comfort her but did nonetheless) as they both crouched down next to Tyler's still body. As Bonnie was standing over them like a hawk, Elena started to pace around while Dana and Chad were sitting on the floor, petrified. Klaus and Rebekah had walked over and sat on the bleachers, watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes with delight.

"He killed him." Matt muttered, looking up at Bonnie before returning to hugging Cassie tightly.

"He's not dead." Elena said quickly.

Cassie shook her head with a slight sniffle. "Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." She murmured into Matt's chest, although he still heard her.

And Klaus seemed to hear her as he got up from his spot and walked over to the teenagers saying, "And if Bonnie's successful," everybody's head turned towards him, Cassie still cuddled up in Matt's side with him protecting her from Klaus as Rebekah got up and followed her big brother, "he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not." Klaus grabbed Elena's arm, looking at her and forcing her to look at him. "I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping."

Rebekah came up behind Elena and looked her down while Elena gave Bonnie a nod to go without her. Bonnie pulled Matt up and Matt pulled Cassie up, suddenly feeling protective of the green eyed girl since he promised Tyler he would look after he if anything did happen to him. Bonnie took Matt and Cassie and were close to leaving when they heard Klaus's voice say, "Oh, and leave Cassie too." Cassie's once brave green eyes were wild with fear and sadness as they looked up at Bonnie and Matt. Cassie nodded at Matt, giving the same sign as Elena did to Bonnie. Matt pulled Cassie into a big, brotherly hug and kissed her on the top of her head before leaving without her.

Cassie turned around to face the hybrid and Original Vampire as she heard Rebekah say, "So this is the latest doppelgänger." Rebekah inspected Elena like a science project. "The original one was much prettier."

"Enough, Rebekah." Klaus's tone gave way that he was tired of listening to his sister already. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus asked Rebekah as she gave Elena a sarcastic smile, going over and grabbing Tyler's arm and leaving with him. Elena went to go and leave with them but Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Cassie didn't listen anymore as she saw her best friend's dead body being dragged away like nothing out of the gym. Cassie's eyes started to water again, just thinking about how, if Bonnie doesn't figure out why the hybrids are dying, her best friend will die and she'll never get to spend another moment with him.

Cassie looked back to see that Klaus was walking towards her, leaving Elena behind. Cassie's body tensed but she tried to not show her fear as she knew that was what he was looking for. Klaus just took in the sight of Cassie, having the feeling...well...he didn't know the feeling that he was feeling as he hadn't really felt it before. He had an inkling of what the emotion trying to poke it's head up to the surface was and he didn't like it one bit.

Klaus smirked at Cassie as he stood in front of the young girl. "Cassie, was it?" Klaus asked with sarcasm in his voice, he knew her name. Cassie didn't respond and Klaus continued to talk. "Sorry about your friend Tyler."

Cassie scoffed at the hybrid. "No you're not, otherwise you wouldn't have done it." Cassie told him bravely, pushing past Klaus and over to Dana, and inadvertently Elena, leaving him astonished and amazed at the girl's bravery as he took a seat on the bleachers once more.

Cassie crouched down next to Elena, comforting Dana with Elena and Chad. It was a few seconds after that, once again, the gym door opened again. But this time, it was a face that neither Elena nor Cassie had seen all summer, and one that Cassie was less than happy to see.

"Stefan..." Elena whispered as she looked at her boyfriend that had been with the evil hybrid all summer.

Stefan, however, ignored the two girls staring at him and focused his attention on the man that he had spent the summer with. "Klaus."

Klaus kept his eyes on the younger vampire, still sitting on the bleachers as he spoke, unamused, "Come to save your damsel, mate?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan's voice sounded detached and Klaus could detect something in it as well as Cassie but Elena couldn't and Cassie didn't like it, even if she didn't exactly care for Stefan.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus responded, still in the same position.

Stefan looked over at the two girls that where slowly walking towards the two vampires. "Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan saw the pain across Elena's face from his words before turning back to Klaus and advancing a few steps before stopping. "And whatever you ask of me... I will do."

Klaus, interested in the words of the brooding vampire before him, responded with, "Fair enough," before getting up and quickly walking towards the four humans. "Let's drink on it." Klaus pointed to Chad and Dana, "Kill them." Dana and Chad, in sync, stood up and backed away as Klaus paused, looking back at Stefan. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No!" Elena said, attracting the attention of everybody, "Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..."

Elena stopped, being hit by Klaus so hard that she flipped over, hitting the ground hard with a scream. Cassie's eyes widened at Klaus's violence and backed away quickly, falling to the floor about six inches away from Elena as Stefan rushed over to Klaus with his fangs out. But Klaus grabbed him by the throat before Stefan could do any damage.

"She means nothing to you?" Klaus practically growled at Stefan as Cassie and Elena both got into a sitting position, Elena cradling her injured cheek. "Your lies just keep piling up."

Stefan struggled to breath under Klaus's iron grip as he tried to yell, "Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much." Klaus's grip got tighter, making it even harder for Stefan to breath. "I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus compelled Stefan saying, "Stop fighting."

Stefan shook his head, muttering, "Don't do this, don't do this."

Klaus looked at Stefan as though he was conflicted in what to do. "I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus's voice got increasing louder as he talked.

However, Stefan continued to mutter, "Don't...Don't..."

Klaus doesn't listen as he compelled him saying, "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

Klaus let go of Stefan as Elena semi-whispered, "No" Elena paused, taking in the disconnected look on Stefan's face at the same time as Cassie did. "Stefan!"

"Now kill them." Klaus commanded as he paused. "Ripper."

Klaus motioned behind him at Dana and Chad as Stefan vamped out. Stefan rushed over to Dana and drinking her blood, causing both Cassie and Elena to back up considerably as Stefan killed her viciously. The two girls gasped loudly as they watched Dana's dead body drop to the floor in the same manner as Tyler's body had previously done. Afterwards, Stefan went over and started to feed on Chad without a second thought on the matter while Elena and Cassie sat on the floor, watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes as they saw a whole new side to Stefan.

Klaus walked over and crouched down next to Elena, saying in her ear, "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element." Stefan then dropped Chad's dead body and turned his head to Elena and Cassie. "The species has become such a broody lot."

"No. You did this to him." Cassie spat at Klaus, Elena still watching Stefan standing there, wiping the blood off his chin. "I may not like him very much, but this isn't the way Stefan is. You caused it."

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the once dancing on the table." Klaus told the two of them, standing up with Elena and Cassie and smiling at his fellow vampire.

The gym door opened again with the distinctive female British voice calling out, "Where is it?!" Rebekah fast-walked towards the four people. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked his sister as both Elena and Cassie turning to see the advancing Original.

"She has my necklace." Rebekah practically shoved the phone in Klaus's face as she said, "Look."

Rebekah handed Klaus the phone as he looked at the picture of Stefan and Elena before zooming down to see his sister's necklace being worn by Elena. Klaus looked up with a smirk on his face. "Well, well. More lies."

"Where...is it?" Rebekah spoke through gritted teeth at the side of her brother.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena said, looking upon the blonde vampire with tears in her eyes.

"You're lying!" Rebekah proclaimed, vamping out and taking a nice bite of Elena. Klaus quickly pulled Rebekah away from Elena.

"Knock it off!" Klaus screamed in Rebekah's face as Cassie just stood there, watching the two siblings interact as Elena feel back onto the ground.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah screamed back at her older brother.

Klaus pauses, taking a breather before turning and crouching down at Elena on the floor. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus spoke to Elena like an adult would talk to a child.

Elena's brown eyes shown with fear as Cassie stood there silently, watching Rebekah as she watched both Klaus and Elena . "I'm telling the truth." Elena paused, taking a breath. "Katherine stole it."

Klaus looked down at the ground with a smirk, shaking his head. "Katerina." He paused. "Of course." Klaus rubbed his hands together as he said, "Well, that's unfortunate." Klaus stood up, facing Stefan. "If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?"

Klaus pointed at the clock used for sports before turning and walking to the buttons for the score board. He pushed a button and the clock went up for twenty minutes before a buzzer went off signifying that the timer had started counting down. Klaus turned back around to face everybody. "20 minutes." Klaus started to walk away from the buttons and towards Stefan. "If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again." Klaus stopped right in front of Stefan, compelling him. "Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena and Cassie, since I can see what they mean to you." Klaus paused, turning and looking at the two girls with a smirk. "You know you want to."

"No, Klaus!" Elena breathed. "Don't do this to him!"

But Klaus ignored Elena's pleading, walked out of the gym with his sister trailing him. "No one leaves. It they try to run, fracture their spines." Rebekah looked back at the three of them before leaving with Klaus.

Fourteen minutes had passed, which only left six minutes on the clock and all that was achieved in this amount of time was an immense bout of pacing being done by Stefan, Elena, and Cassie. Elena and Cassie where on one side of the gym while Stefan was pacing in the middle, trying to keep his distance from the bleeding girl he loved and the green eyed girl who his brother was overly protective of.

Elena paused her pacing, suddenly remembering something. "Caroline's dad!" Elena paused, Cassie staring at her bewildered while Stefan smiled at the underlying joke, still pacing a hole in the floor. "Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible.."

Stefan raised his head, chuckling at Elena. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just...just drink from me-from us."

Cassie's head shot towards Elena. "Don't include me in this!" She shouted, outraged that Elena would offer her up as well.

Stefan paused in his pacing and looked at Elena and Cassie with an expression of pure rage and hatred painted across his face, "You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your and Cassie's mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your hearts pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down...I'm going to have to feed on both of you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop."

Elena shook her head at her boyfriend. "I don't believe that. You can't fight it. You just have to want it bad enough."

Cassie scoffed at the feeble girl's attempts to rationalize with a vampire, much less a ripper! "Why, because he loves you?" Cassie questioned Elena. "Because he cares for you? Because his brother cares about me?"

Elena nodded her head. "Yeah! That's right, Cassie." Elena turned her attention back to Stefan. "Because you care about the both of us, Stefan, in some way. You'll fight because after everything that the three of us have been through, you owe me that! You own your brother and Cassie that!"

Stefan gave a smirk to Elena. "You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything, the both of you. Because through all of this, you two are the two things that have kept me from giving up; from turning it all of. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours or Cassie's...The both of you are dead."

There's soon only seventeen seconds on the clock and Stefan was sweating profusely from trying to fight Klaus's compulsion on him. Stefan turned his head sharply to looked at the two girls who just turned their heads to see him panting like he had just run a marathon.

"Elena, Cassie, you guys have to run." Stefan was breathless as he spoke.

"But Klaus said that if I run..." Elena started to say.

Cassie rolled her eyes and cut her off. "We know what he said Elena, but if we stay, it won't matter anyways." Cassie's voice was strained as she spoke, trying not to lash out at the clearly suicidal girl standing next to her.

Stefan fell to the ground, looking at the clock which was slowly counting down from ten. "Elena, please, please, please." Stefan paused. "Elena, there's no other way. You have to listen to Cassie." His voice was tight, trying to fight the compulsion as much as he could.

"There is another way, Stefan." Elena continued to tell Stefan. "It's for you to fight."

The buzzer suddenly went off, causing both Elena and Cassie to jump with fright.

Elena and Stefan both looked at each other. "Stefan..." Elena whispered, Cassie was ready to bolt the second the buzzer went off but stayed for some unknown reason. "I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up."

Stefan was clearly trying to fight the compulsion as it seemed, to Cassie at least, that he was about to burst through his skin at any second. Cassie's green eyes were wide as the stupid Elena tried to reason with a compelled vampire.

"I can't hold it." Stefan's voice gave way for thoughts that he was actually winning the battle of fighting the compulsion. But suddenly, the ripper vamped out and rushed over to Elena and Cassie, as they both let out a scream of fright, running over to where Stefan was standing while he was gripping the wall next to where they were standing with such a vice that Cassie wondered what would have happened if she stayed standing there for just a second longer.

"Elena, Cassie, run!" Stefan shouted at the top of his lungs. "Go!"

Elena and Cassie both turned around and booked it out of the gym, running through the school to escape from Stefan. Cassie shut the door behind them and looked out to see Stefan trying to hold onto lockers as she tried to get to them. Cassie turned around to find Elena frozen and staring at Klaus who made her blood run cold.

Klaus got a good grip on both Elena and Cassie's arms and had a humorous smile etched onto his face. "We've got to stop meeting like this." Humor was laced heavily in his voice as he spoke to the two girls. He took both girls and dragged them to the cafeteria where Cassie saw Stefan with a make-shift stake in his stomach. Cassie and Elena were both struggling in Klaus's grasps, more Elena then Cassie because Cassie felt some sort of tingle from Klaus's hand that ran down her arm. "Now this is fascinating." Elena stopped fussing in Klaus's arms but Cassie still held up a bit of fight. "I've never seen this before." Cassie's fight slowly dwindled until it was no more. "The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." Klaus hinted about Elena as he let go of both Elena and Cassie "Why don't you turn it off?" The hybrid slowly approached the sweating vampire.

"No!" Stefan yelled in response.

"Come on." Klaus's voice showed his frustration towards Stefan as Cassie stood there next to Elena. "Your humanity is killing you." Klaus took up residence upon a table as he spoke. "All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"No!" Stefan shook his head, yelling the simple two letter word again.

"Stefan..." Elena stupidly whispered without a response in return.

Klaus got off the table and advanced towards Stefan. "You're strong." He removed the stake from Stefan's body. "But you're not that strong." Klaus discarded the stake carelessly and got toe-to-toe with Stefan. "Turn...it... Off." He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word.

The was a long pause, Cassie thought that Stefan had actually turned it off before Stefan pushed Klaus away from him, screaming, "No!"

Klaus took a beat before using his speed to push Stefan against the wall that was at least three yards from where they started.

Elena started to run towards the two men while Cassie stayed rooted to her spot with fear and shock running through her body. "Turn it off!" Klaus screamed at the top of his lungs, Cassie could tell that he was compelling Stefan and she sick to her stomach instantly.

Elena came to a halt, both girls seeing a visible change in Stefan's face and posture. Klaus backed off a bit and it took a second before both Elena and Cassie whispered at the same time, "What did you do?" Cassie said it without a second thought while Elena asked it with pure shock.

It took a few seconds before Klaus turned around to face a disgusted Elena and a flabbergasted Cassie who had anger etched into her eyes as he smiled. "I fixed him." Klaus walked up to Elena, not wanting Cassie to get involved or hurt in this. "But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus went behind Elena and grabbed her shoulders, making her flinch in fear, as he stared at Stefan. "Ripper..." Stefan's eyes opened up, still panting heavily. "Perhaps you'd like a drink..." Klaus gently moved Elena's hair away from her neck. "From the doppelgänger's neck?"

Cassie could see Stefan's face slowly vamp out but Klaus walked over to Cassie and gripped her arm tightly and dragged her away from the sight but not before she heard Elena's screams that made her flinch instinctively from memories she didn't want to go to. Klaus saw and felt Cassie's flinch but said nothing as he continued to drag her around the school to get to where his sister was. He could see how much him killing Tyler had effected Cassie and so he had decided to take her to see Tyler hoping that she would perk up at the news that he was going to be fine.

Klaus pushed Cassie into the biology room where Rebekah, Tyler, and Caroline were in and announced, "Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead." Klaus stopped on the other side of the lab table where Tyler and Caroline were, leaving Cassie to follow his movements. Cassie's face lit up in happiness as she laid her eyes on Tyler and Caroline, though the happiness was directed towards Tyler more so than Caroline.

Rebekah quickly got up from her spot with a smile on her face. "Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah's British voice was filled with happiness. Happiness which Cassie could vaguely relate to on the whole 'Elena' topic.

Rebekah stopped right behind Caroline as Klaus disclosed, "No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

Rebekah pulled Caroline into what seemed like a backwards bear hug as she exclaimed, "What?!"

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus muttered, making Cassie curious as to what he was going to do to her best friend. Klaus pulled out a test tube that held a dark red, thick substance that Cassie quickly recognized as blood and he showed it to Tyler. "Elena's blood. Drink it." Klaus held the test tube in Tyler's sweat covered face.

Cassie could see Rebekah holding Caroline back so that she couldn't move very much. "No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" But Rebekah clearly forgot to duct tape the younger blonde's mouth shut, Cassie thought to herself as she sighed deeply.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die, Caroline." Cassie's voice was strong as she spoke with annoyance.

Klaus smirked up at the young brunette who valued the transitioning hybrid's life. He had to remember that for later on. "Consider this an experiment."

Tyler looked like he was struggling with himself and Cassie's heart broke for him. "It's OK." She whispered to him in a soothing and loving way.

Tyler struggled with himself but once he took just one look at Cassie's pleading and broken face, he finally gave into the inner battle and took the test tube from Klaus and drank the blood.

"Good boy." Klaus muttered to Tyler.

Cassie could see Caroline fighting Rebekah now as Tyler sputtered out some of the blood and convulsed, collapsing to the floor.

"Tyler no!" Caroline and Cassie both screamed at the same time. Caroline was fighting against Rebekah with everything she had; Cassie was held back but Klaus who didn't want to see the poor girl get hurt. Tyler kept screaming and writhing in pain as Cassie suddenly felt guilty for her part in convincing Tyler to drink the blood. He clutched his head tight in pain as he kept screaming, a crying Cassie in the background as Klaus let her go to inspect Tyler who was now curling up in a ball, still clutching his head. Cassie looked up into Caroline's eyes, her green eyes shining with tears as Caroline took pity on the poor girl. Tyler suddenly shot his head up, his eyes were gold and he had fangs with veins underneath his eyes that reminded Cassie of a vampire and a werewolf at the same time.

Everything suddenly calmed down, Caroline was no longer fighting Rebekah but instead looking at Tyler with wide eyes as Cassie did the same. "Well, that's a good sign." Klaus responded to Tyler's violent reaction to the blood. Klaus got up off the floor and smiled at the group in front of him, keeping his eyes on the distressed Cassie for just a second longer before clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Well, I'd say that this night was productive." Klaus walked towards Cassie and gripped her arm tight enough that she couldn't escape but not too tight to where there would be a bruise later on.

Cassie struggled against Klaus as Rebekah let Caroline go to walk over to where both Klaus and Cassie were standing. "Let me go." Cassie's voice was tense as she spoke to Klaus as he started to walk out of the lab with her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the two in front of her as she followed them out into the hallway. "Leave her, Nik, she has no worth to us." Her voice was silky smooth and Cassie was jealous of how flawless Rebekah's voice was.

Klaus shook his head at his little sister and smirked at her. "Rebekah, I think you'll find that Cassie will be very useful to us." Klaus took Cassie out to the truck in which he, Rebekah, and Stefan had arrived in.

Cassie's expression showcased her bewilderment as Rebekah opened the back of the van to reveal an unconscious and bleeding Elena. Cass groaned as she realized why she mattered. "So my usefulness derives from Elena Gilbert?" Her voice was clearly laced with hatred at the girl that was lying in the back of the van.

Klaus was shocked to hear such raw emotion in Cassie's voice. "So am I to assume that you won't be very much help, love?"

Cassie scoffed, Rebekah suddenly liking her a little bit more as she saw the look Cassie gave Elena. "Only two people care about me and even then they care about Elena more. I'm always second best," Cassie took a beat to look between both Rebekah and Klaus before settling on staring into his ocean blue eyes, "so don't expect to get much use out of me."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders at the recent revelation. "Well, I think that you can still be useful." Klaus pushed Cassie into the back with Elena. "You'll be our bargain chip."

Klaus shut the doors and got into the van with Rebekah and drove off to where ever they were going. After a little bit they stopped and the van doors opened, Klaus grabbing Elena out and taking her into the hospital. Rebekah stared at Cassie with an emotion that Cassie couldn't decipher.

"What?" Cassie snapped at the blonde.

"Watch your tone." Rebekah reprimanded Cassie, causing a flash of a memory to appear in Cassie's head before it went away.

"Sorry." Cassie whispered without a thought.

Rebekah saw a change in Cassie's posture and thought something was wrong with the young girl but decided against saying anything about it. Rebekah got out of the van, followed by Cassie who didn't want to get left behind as she followed Rebekah out of the van and towards the entrance of the hospital. Rebekah got herself up on the hood of an SUV and leaned back on it as Klaus walked out of the hospital and walked to the opposite side of where Cassie was standing.

"So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution." Rebekah stated the obvious, trying to understand why that at all was the answer.

"Seems so." Klaus responded, stopping his pacing that he seemed to have been doing and looked at his sister.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked Klaus in confusion, not understanding how he knew.

Cassie looked at Klaus wondering the same thing. "Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

Rebekah smiled at Klaus, as though it was humorous. "A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

Klaus kept walking from the van and then back and doing it again and again as he spoke. "Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." Cassie finished for Klaus, the two siblings looking her way like they just realized that she was still there.

"Leaving me alone for all time." Klaus confirmed.

"Is that what this is about?" Rebekah inquired from her brother as Cassie stood by and watched. "Your obsession with hybrids." She paused. "You just don't want to be alone?"

Klaus looked close to tears as he heard his sister speak to him. "What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town." Cassie felt a pang of hurt when Klaus didn't mention her but she quickly reminded herself that she didn't want to go with him anyways. "You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena."

Rebekah reluctantly slid down off the hood of the SUV and walked away from the two. Klaus's back was turned towards Cassie as somebody appeared behind her without her noticing it. However, Klaus caught it and knew exactly who it was.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." Klaus turned around to see Damon walk in front of Cassie protectively as her face showed the relief that flooded her body at the sight of her best friend.

"Where is she?" Damon's voice was angry and you could tell it through the way he walked.

"Elena?" Klaus asked, knowing the answer already. "Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." He paused, looking at Cassie. "Though you're welcome to take Cassie home with you."

Damon walked towards the hospital, completely ignoring what Klaus said about Cassie and leaving her behind feeling dejected at Damon's concern of Elena and not her, but was ultimately stopped by Klaus who blocked him from going any farther.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate." Klaus pushed Damon back, looking at Cassie with pity in his eyes for the poor girl before looking back at Damon.

"You'll have to kill me." Damon spoke through gritted teeth at the hybrid who was hurting Elena.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word." Klaus paused for a second in thought. "Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore."

Klaus used his vampire speed to pin Damon against a car and went to reach his hand into Damon's chest to kill him but came up short when Cassie spoke.

"Leave him alone!" Cassie shouted at Klaus, trying to come to Damon's rescue.

Klaus looked up at the green eyed girl, not understanding her loyalty to a man who clearly didn't care that much about her. "Come on, love, where's the fun in that?"

Klaus's hand went up again just to come to a screeching halt by Damon's words. "Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon strained to get the sentence out quick enough to save his life.

Klaus's eyes betrayed him and showed his fear brightly to Damon. "What do you know about Mikael?" Fear was obvious in his voice as he spoke, still holding Damon under him.

"Just that he knows you're here." Damon's voice taunted Klaus and Cassie wanted to smack him for it.

"You're bluffing." Klaus told Damon.

"Katherine and I found him." Damon paused. "Consider it our leverage."

Klaus became fearful and mad, though his anger was shown on his face as it masked his fear, and he used his hybrid strength to fling Damon into a nearby car and fled the scene. Damon groaned a bit before looking around to see that Klaus was nowhere in sight but that Cassie was. She was in near tears as Damon looked at her. He got up to his feet and tried to walk over to her but she ran away quickly leaving Damon behind. Cassie ran away from the hospital and ran all the way back to the school where her car still was. Tears were coming down her cheeks like there was no end and all Cassie could feel was pain. Pain over the fact that Damon didn't even try to come after her...that he didn't really seem to care about anybody but Elena. That's what hurt Cassie the most.

Cassie got to her car and got into it, ready to put it into drive when a British voice startled her.

"My brother left." Rebekah's voice put some fear into Cassie as she turned to look at her. "But he left me and Stefan behind."

"Why-why are you here?" Cassie stuttered, gripping her steering wheel which made her knuckles turn white by the force.

Rebekah turned her head to look at the girl sitting next to her. "Because he left me. He left Stefan to make sure that neither you nor Elena get hurt."

Cassie's brows furred together with confusion. "Why me? I get Elena, but me?"

Rebekah sighed like she had explained it a thousand times. "He cares about you and I don't know why." Rebekah began. "So he left both Stefan and I behind to make sure that nothing happens to the two of you."

Cassie nodded her head at what Rebekah had said. "But why are you telling me this?" Cassie inquired.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. "Because I am bored." Rebekah then got out of Cassie's car and smiled at her. "Have a good night."


	3. 2: Not Happy

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry guys for taking such a long-ass time on updating this story. I promise that I didn't forget about it. I've just been busy and I didn't know where I wanted to go.**

**I could have gone a few different ways. 1) Following the story line until I get to the part that I wanted to. 2) Only writing about the major things in the story line (but there are so many of them that it would have just been easier to do 1). Or 3) Deviate from the story line altogether and write it the way I want to write it.**

**I had a hard time choosing because there are certain things I wanted to do from all three but I have decided to do a slight combination of 2 and 3. I'm getting the major, HUGE plot parts of the story while also writing it the way I want to.**

**I hope you guys are loving the story so far and I hope that you guys like the way the story is going to go in the future.**

**So, I've gotten about 7 reviews and I love it.**

**I love it all because it keeps me wanting to write because I then know that I'm doing a good job.**

**My favorite review is by lovetolongago.**

**She wrote:**

**"Wow, okay so this was a very good start. It would have been cool to see Klaus take Cassie with him, but kind of difficult to imagine. I'm definitely looking forward to seeing more KlausCass interaction though and to find ut more about the connection they share. Don't worry about any Elena bashing, I don't really like her either.**

**Good work and thanks for sharing this with us."**

**Thank you very much lovetolongago!**

**I want to hear more about what you guys think about the story, good and bad, and what you would like to see happen with it.**

**I want to hear what you like and don't like, what you would like to see more of and what you would like to see less of, and anything that you think can improve with the story.**

**I like to hear your feedback because it keeps me going and keeps me writing.**

**Thanks for reading this long and boring Author's Note.**

**I'll let you get to the story.**

2: Not Happy

_"Worthless bitch!"_

_Anger_

_"I'm sorry, dad!"_

_Tears_

_"Shut up!"_

_A slap._

_More tears._

_Another slap._

_"You're nothing!"_

_A kick._

_More tears._

_"Please, dad, I said I'm sorry!"_

_Tears._

_"You don't get to speak!"_

_Anger._

_Another kick._

_Another slap._

_More tears._

Cassie woke up with a start, her heart hammering in her chest and tears running down her cheeks. Her breathing was jagged and she was having a hard time trying to catch her breath. She didn't know what prompted the sudden night terrors to pop up again, but she hated them with a passion. Her breathing started to even out as her forest green eyes looked to her right at her alarm clock that shown 7:45 am. Cassie turned and stared at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on her breathing and not the memories threatening her with a breakdown.

After a few minutes, Cassie was fine once again and decided that she needed to get up for school. A place where she really didn't want to be at right now. But she knew she had to go to keep up her facade of being 'okay' in everybody's eyes. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, her legs dangling over the side of her bed as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She shook her head to rid herself of any remaining thoughts and pulled herself off the bed all together and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Cassie took one look at herself in the mirror and wondered who she was anymore. Her dark green eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she must have done before she woke up, her dark brunette hair was a complete mess, and her light olive skin had lost a lot of it's color. She knew who this girl was but she had promised herself that she wouldn't go back to being her and she'd be damned to revert back to her again. Cassie took a second longer to look at the broken girl in the mirror before pulling out the brush and running it through her hair until it was it's natural waves that she loved. She put the brush back before pulling out her makeup bag that she reserved for times like these. Cassie took out concealer and put it under her eyes to make it look like she had never cried as she applied a light dusting of blush across her cheeks to give herself some life.

After Cassie put everything back, she took another look at herself in the mirror and saw the girl she had to be...even if she didn't want to. Cassie stripped of her dark navy pajama set and into, what she considered, comfortable clothing. She had slipped on a grey loose solid-tone single pocket tank paired with her navy blue jeans that had a few tares in the knee area. She had also slipped on her black leather jacket that Damon had given her as her 18th birthday present; it brought tears to her eyes just thinking of him and what he did last night. She shook the thoughts from her head and slipped on her maroon Converse high-tops before dashing out of her apartment without any breakfast.

Cassie arrived at school is her silver 2011 Dodge Charger R/T and stayed in there for a few seconds just thinking about what Senior Year meant to her. This was the last year of high school. It was supposed to be invigorating to have her last first day of high school. But it wasn't, at least not to Cassie at this point in time. It just reminded her of how lonely she was. No parents to be excited for her (not that she wanted them to be there), friends that had friends that hated her, and a reminder of a man who seemed to care about her but ultimately didn't.

Cassie groaned, hitting her head on her steering wheel before getting out of her car and walking into the school. She walked past Bonnie and Jeremy, who seemed to be in an argument but Cassie didn't really care. Okay, that's a lie. Cassie didn't care about Bonnie because Bonnie was a bitch to her since Cassie hated Elena; Cassie cared about Jeremy because he was always nice to her even though she hated his sister. Cassie walked up to her locker and got her things ready for first period History with Mr. Saltzman, or Alaric as she can still call him, somebody Cassie didn't particularly like thanks to Elena.

As soon as she shut her locker door, the bell rang which prompted Cassie to head to Alaric's classroom. Cassie walked into the classroom and saw Elena, Caroline, and Stefan already in their normal seats. Cassie decided to sit next to Tyler who was sitting behind Caroline. Cassie smiled warmly at the newly turned hybrid as he pulled her into a big bear hug before letting her get settled into her seat.

Alaric had already written '_AP American History_' on the blackboard and was looking out at everybody in his classroom. Cassie could see his gaze linger on Stefan and Elena and she rolled her eyes. Elena was always one to get all of the attention, even if somebody else was hurt she would turn it on herself and make it so that she was the victim and the reason it happened.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans." Alaric started.

Cassie's attention turned to the blonde girl that she like better than the other blonde girl. "What about the Vikings?" Rebekah smirked at Alaric as she asked in such an innocent voice as she sat right in front of Elena like it was normal.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Alaric explained to Rebekah. "Who are you?" He inquired from her, confusion was the only emotion in his voice that Cassie could detect.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." Rebekah said smoothly.

Cassie smirked as she saw Alaric look hesitant at Elena and could see her shaking her head just slightly.

_This is gong to be one hell of a year_, Cassie thought.

-*TVD*-

It was after school and Cassie had went home right after the bell rang. Rebekah had tried to persuade Cassie to come to cheer-leading practice with her but Cassie declined quickly and just managed to escape Rebekah's clutches. Cassie walked up to her door and was about to open it when there was suddenly a gust of wind behind her. She knew who it was, who else didn't have anything to do?

Cassie just sighed heavily. I do not want to deal with him, she thought to herself before turning around calmly. "What do you want, Damon?"Annoyance was clear to the older vampire but he didn't care about that.

Damon's eyes softened when he say Cassie's bloodshot eyes from her crying on the ride back to her apartment. "I'm sorry about last night, Cass."

"Don't." Cassie's voice broke a bit as she stared up at the blue eyed man. "Just...don't."

Cassie turned to head into her apartment when her arm was suddenly caught and pulled roughly into the leather clad man behind her. "Cass," Damon's voice was strained, "please. Listen to me."

Tears swam in Cassie's eyes but she refused for Damon to see her in this weakened state. "No, Damon." Her voice firm and strong like she thought she needed to be, like she thought she had to be.

Cassie tore her arm out of Damon's grasp and walked passed her threshold that he couldn't cross. She turned around to face the clearly distraught man standing in front of her. "I'm sorry, Damon, but you didn't give a damn about me last night." Her voice was strong but her eyes said otherwise. "Why start now?"

"Because I love you, Cassie." Damon said, getting as close to the inside of Cassie's house as he possibly could without entering. He looked like he was about to break down crying, his face scrunched up in sadness and hurt and his eyes beginning to become glassy. "I'm sorry for last night but you know I had to get Elena."

The tears that swam in Cassie's eyes now began to make their way down her rosy cheeks. "What about me?" Cassie's voice cracked, betraying her in ways Damon would never understand. "Klaus might have taken me with him, but what then?" Cassie asked Damon. "What would you have done if he just took me?"

Damon took a paused before answering. "I'd go after you."

"Right after you get Elena to safety, right?" Cassie retorted quickly. She shook her head, the tears still flowing down her cheeks. "I'm always going to be second to Elena, and I might die because of your stupid devotion to her."

"Cassie, you know you are the sister that I wish I'd had." Damon tried to calm down the brunette girl that he had ignored when she needed him the most. "I would do anything for you!"

"As long as it doesn't effect Elena!" Cassie shouted at her best friend. "It's always going to be about Elena." Cassie took a beat, Damon finally getting a look at the true Cassie. "Always."

Cassie shut the door in the face of her best friend, feeling sadness tear through her like a knife through skin. It was the worst feeling that she had ever felt. But it wasn't her fault for lashing out, she had always felt like this and it was only a matter of time before it bubbled over. Damon had crossed the line one too many times and Cassie was done with it all.

All she wanted was Klaus, it was something that Cassie had never felt before and she only felt it for him. It was strange to think that of the man that was supposed to be a monster. And the worst part was that he just wouldn't leave her mind.

Cassie decided that the only was to get him off her mind was to go out drinking. And drinking she was going to do.


	4. 3: Supposed To Protect

**A/N**

**OK, so I'm going to write this, of course in third person, but it's going to be following Damon instead of Cassie. I kind of felt that it was needed to give you an inside idea about their relationship.**

**I'm going to explain why Cassie and Klaus already have sort-of feelings for each other gradually because I have a huge plot twist with it. Hehe.**

**I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me even though I've been horrible with updating this story. You guys are awesome!**

**I'm also going to post my replies to your reviews here.**

_**Azera-v : Thank you. Damon's feelings are going to explained more because I don't think that I explained them well enough. And I used to kind of like Elena but once I realized that everybody pushed their own problems aside for her, I started to really dislike her. I'm really glad that you like this story.**_

**That's it for me. Now, to the story.**

3: Supposed To Protect

Damon was at home the entire day, waiting for the clock to show that Cassie, his Cass, was home from school so that he could explain himself. He felt disappointed in himself about last night when he completely abandoned Cassie for Elena. He knew that he had to get Elena to safety but he also knew that he should have gone after Cassie as well.

When he saw the clock, he knew that it was time to go and pay a certain green eyed brunette a visit. Damon used his vampire speed to get to her apartment complex in under a minute. Damon saw Cassie about to open her door when he was right behind her, leaving a gust of wind to notify her of his presence. He heard her sigh heavily and it pained him that he best friend, a girl who he considered a sister, wouldn't want to deal with him. But he knew it was to be expected after what he did to her.

Damon was snapped out of his thoughts when Cassie asked him, "What do you want, Damon?" He could hear the annoyance heavily laced in her voice as she spoke to him but he tried to not care about that.

Damon took in the appearance of his best friend, his eyes softening when he saw Cassie's bloodshot eyes from crying that she must have done earlier. "I'm sorry about last night, Cass." Damon's voice was soft as he spoke to the 18 year old girl.

"Don't." Cassie's voice broke a bit as she stared up at the blue eyed man, causing Damon's heart of break just a little bit. "Just...don't."

Cassie turned to head into her apartment but Damon wasn't going to let her get away from him without giving her an explanation. He caught her arm and pulled her to his chest rougher than he intended. "Cass," His voice was strained, trying to contain the pain he was feeling inside, "please. Listen to me."

"No, Damon." Cassie's voice was firm and strong, Damon knew that she was trying to hide her pain. He knew her better than she knew herself most times and detecting emotion in her voice, even those emotions she was trying to hide, wasn't hard if he just listened.

Damon felt her pull her arm out of his grasp and walked into her apartment, one that he hadn't even been invited into. Damon felt his emotions slipping past the barriers he put up when Cassie turned around to face him. He knew what he must of looked like, his face fallen and eyes probably glassy while he was trying to not let any tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but you didn't give a damn about me last night." Damon heard her strong voice but her eyes portrayed another story, showing that she was hurt and Damon knew it was his fault. It made him hurt even more, if that was even possible. "Why start now?"

"Because I love you, Cassie." Damon said getting as close to the inside of Cassie's house as he possibly could without entering. He looked like he was about to break down crying, his face scrunched up in sadness and hurt and his eyes beginning to become more glassy. "I'm sorry for last night but you know I had to get Elena." If Damon could catch those words and take them back, he would have after he saw Cassie's face.

The tears that swam in Cassie's eyes now began to make their way down her rosy cheeks making Damon feel even guiltier. "What about me?" Cassie's voice cracked, betraying her in ways Damon would never understand. "Klaus might have taken me with him, but what then?" Damon just looked at Cassie as that scenario flashed in his mind's eye. "What would you have done if he just took me?"

Damon took a pause before answering. "I'd go after you." He spoke the first thought that entered his mind, being the most honest that he had ever been with anybody.

"Right after you get Elena to safety, right?" Cassie retorted quickly. Damon didn't say anything because he didn't have any words that he thought would make it better. Cassie shook her head, the tears still flowing down her cheeks and Damon wished that he could comfort her and tell her that he would never abandon her. "I'm always going to be second to Elena, and I might die because of your stupid devotion to her."

"Cassie, you know you are the sister that I wish I'd had." Damon tried to calm down the brunette girl that he had ignored when she needed him the most. "I would do anything for you!" Damon was near to tears, hearing that Cassie, his Cass, the girl that he vowed to always protect, was hurting because of him.

"As long as it doesn't affect Elena!" Cassie shouted at her best friend causing Damon to internally flinch. "It's always going to be about Elena." Cassie took a beat, Damon finally getting a look at the true Cassie. "Always."

Damon opened his mouth to say something back, to assure her that he would always protect her but she shut the door in his face before he could even utter a syllable. He dropped his head knowing that she would never trust him again and that's what pained him the most. As he walked away, Damon thought about how he knew the truth about her, he knew everything, but he didn't even get a chance to tell her because he blew everything.

He could remember the day that changed everything for him clearly as if it had just happened.

_Flashback_

_It had been a week since Stefan had sacrificed his life and gone off with Klaus just to save Damon from a werewolf bite. Damon was going to see Cassie. Nobody had decided to check up on her besides Tyler and this was the first time that Damon's been to see her. He sped to her house just to see her run away from it in tears._

_He didn't know what happened but he was determined to find out. He marched up and into the house that he had been invited into before only to come to a halt. He looked at Cassie's parents, knowing instantly that they were the cause of her tears. Rage built up inside of him and he went right after her father, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him up against the nearest wall._

_Damon's eyes portrayed him as a mad man but in reality he was just furious at the man. "You're the reason Cassie's crying." It wasn't a question and the man up against the wall knew that._

_Cassie's father was struggling under Damon's grasp, his wife just standing off to the side not knowing what to do. "I'm-I'm tr-trying to protect her." His voice was strained and barely audible but Damon's supernatural hearing picked up on it without a problem._

_Damon gave a short, dry chuckle at the poor man. "And why should I believe you?" His voice showed that he wasn't in the mood to play games._

_"Be-because I-I know ho-how much you m-mean to Cassie." The man under Damon's grasp struggled to say. "Let-let me go an-and I can ex-explain."_

_Damon thought about it for a second before releasing the man who was rubbing at this throat. "You have a minute before I kill you."_

_The woman behind Damon stepped forward, no longer paralyzed like she had been watching her husband getting man-handled by a vampire. "She's special." The mother told Damon, catching his attention as he momentarily forgot that she even existed. "We only hurt her to make her stronger and to protect her."_

_Damon turned sharply around to face the woman. "Now would in the hell would that work?"_

_"Because," the man behind Damon walked over to his wife, "the more she leans on you, the easier it is for you to protect her without her fighting you." The man took a long pause, looking between his wife and Damon before finally letting out a sigh. "We need you to protect her when we leave."_

_Damon snarled at the couple before asking, "Now why would I listen to you?"_

_The woman sighed. "Because Cassie isn't human." She blurted out causing Damon to listen intently and soak in every word she told him and explained to him. After she was done explaining everything to him, the reasons behind why they abused her, what she truly was, how imperative that he protect her, and how he can't tell her anything unless a certain man comes back into town. "Please, protect her with your life."_

_Damon sighed before nodding his head. "Trust me I won't let her around him. Not if I can help it."_

_Damon heard Cassie walk up to the house and quickly sped out without looking back, knowing that her parents would have to keep up the act of hating her._

_Flashback Over_

Damon sighed heavily at the memory. He was breaking his promise and there was nothing that he could do about it and that's what hurt the most. He had already broken his first promise: That Klaus would never be around her. Now he was breaking his second promise: He would always protect her.


End file.
